The Blacks
by Moony Mia
Summary: When Regulus disappeared into thin air and Sirius in Azkaban, the Black family was left with close to nothing. A relative of both the Black and the Potter found a perfect young wizard to lead the honourable magic noble family back to its glory. My second story but my first only has one chapter until now so make this the first would be correct too. Will be slash.
1. Chapter 1 - He Has Green Eyes

The Blacks – Chapter 1 [ _He Has Green Eyes_ ]

 _A/N: Okay, I know I should be working on the next chapter of Options, and I did, but my computer wasn't in the condition and I lost all of my works. I can rewrite and I actually did rewrote it, it just won't fit in the story anymore. So, while I'm thinking of a new, utterly new, plot, I'll post this story instead. Options will be back soon and support me with this The Blacks, huh?_

 _The Black's OC are to be logically exist able OC. OOC will be there. Bashing Dumbledore will be there. Slash will be there._

 _Disclaimer: This story is a non-profit fanfiction based on Harry Potter, which JK Rowling owned, not me._

The young man sat on a dark green armchair in front of the fireplace. No fire was burning and he merely able to see his own hands. On his armchair's left arm sat a young gorgeous woman, who was rocking a little girl to sleep.

"So, you two _have_ plans?" A different, full of pride voice voiced out. With a sound of something flicked up, the fireplace started to burst out wild green fire. A tall, black hair and black eyes woman, dressed in the darkest black witch robe, dropped herself to a comfortable position in a couch next to the couple. She was rather old, but healthily and fashionably old. The man remained silent. The other woman, who has platinum white hair and a Avada Kedavra green eyes, shook her head gently, eyes sticked on the little girl. The black woman groaned "Now what we gonna do? Aldrich, _you're_ the smart guy, give us something."

Aldrich, the man with sharp amber eyes gave her a sharp look. He, then, sighed and replied with a rather Italian accent "I have some ideas, though you may not like them. They're pretty benefit but mostly for us." The black woman shove her hands carelessly "Just spill it out. What do we have left?"

"One boy from our grandfather line." Aldrich calmly stated. The black witch frowned "The... let me count... he and she... The Potter?"

With an approving nod from Aldrich, she exclaimed "He's a _HALFBLOOD_. Have a dirty _mudblood_ as a mother! And what have he done to _Lord_? Great Merlin, Aldrich, are you out of your mind?"

"You asked, what do we have _left_." The other woman finally looked up, answered with her heavy England accent. Her green eyes strike into the black witch's black ones "Granny Cassi, we don't have much choice."

"Do not call me _Granny_ , you witch."

"I _am_ a witch, so are you and so is Eglantine. And you are equal to our Granny, so let it be, _Granny Cassiopeia_."

Two witches stared each other in the eyes. Then, the baby girl cried out. Cassiopeia glanced at the small figure "She is still crying? Such failure of mother you are Rosalee. Oh, and your baby are just that _failure_."

Rosalee snapped. She stood up, one hand put the wand at Cassiopeia's throat, the other held her baby tight "SHE IS TWO YEARS OLD, YOU _IDIOT_! And even if she is older, I will continue to lull her and let her cry. You have NEVER _been_ a mother to UNDERSTAND!"

"Enough!" Aldrich whispered, deathly quiet it was. Both witches turned to him. "Cassiopeia, keep your mouth _shut_ if not needed. Rosalee is MY wife and Eglantine is MY daughter. Ros, calm down."

Cassiopeia grumbled something but obeyed, as Rosalee settled herself back to the armchair's left arm.

"Now, if you two are alright with each other, or close to it, let discuss about this carefully. We will not mourn for another Regulus."

" _Have_ not..." Cassiopeia mumbled "So what is it with the Potter boy?"

Aldrich sat up straight, eyes rolled as if sensing any intruder "I have heard that fool old Dumbledore had left him with some _Muggle_ relatives, abandoned, actually. Those Muggles were poorly informed with what the boy will become, and I doubt they will treat him right."

"So what? It's none of our business." Cassiopeia sneered, crossed her arms in front of her chest. Suddenly, a voice hissed "You are so careless. The boy is _the last_ of the Potter, which means all power have gathered under him. And he's the reason why those idiots outside were celebrating for the last _four days_. If we can get him, the glory of the Black will return."

The trio turned around and looked up, to see a man, in his eighty or older, wrapped in black robes and held a gleefully glint in his dark hazel eyes. Aldrich greeted "Arcturus, welcome."

Arcturus stood at Cassiopeia's side, nodded with Rosalee and glanced at the little girl, then back to Aldrich "The last strings have been broke, all searching source had retreated, failed, from finding Regulus. Sirius is in Azkaban, an hour ago." Cassiopeia let out a sigh, which was quite out of character for such a proud woman.

"Then, it is settled. Cassiopeia, we will not-" Rosalee stated, glared at the Granny. Arcturus nodded "Indeed settled. We shall take the boy."  
Cassiopeia grumbled, narrowed her eyes at Rosalee, then stood up and left.

Aldrich sighed "We will have to blood adopt the boy, to make him our heir legally."

Arcturus nodded his agreement "I shall prepare."

Rosalee stood in front of the Muggle house, frowning. The night was helping her, making sky as dark as possible. No star was twinkling but her eyes, no sound was around but the wind.

" _Seriously_ , Muggles." She mumbled under her breath. Stupid Dumbledore. Even well-taught Auros couldn't win over _five_ Death Eaters, how in Merlin's bed did Dumbledore think the boy is going win the Dark Lord when he sent the boy to live with non-magic Muggles? Grow up average and know _nothing_ about what he was supposed to do? No training? No learning the powerful stuffs? Honestly. No wait, maybe that was it. People don't actually think when in _Merlin's bed_.

The blond stroke into the house without much effort, for she was magical after all. She walked up stairs, into a room where she felt magic's present.

In the big crib was one _fat_ baby boy. That wasn't him, because Aldrich has informed her about the boy's appearance. Black hair and green eyes. Sounded so Slytherin.

Rosalee let her eyes wandered around the room. They pointed a bundle of blankets on the big sofa at the crib's side. There were pillows scattered around the sofa.

'So they feared that the boy may fell but didn't want to put him in the same crib as their son.' thought Rosalee in quite a disgusted mind. She came next to the bundle, carefully examed the baby boy. He was an average, perfectly normal height and probably normally perfect weight. As a one year old, very few hairs were on him, black of course, and his skin was pretty pale, white, but nontheless pale.

When Rosalee reached down to take him, the boy's brilliant green eyes snapped open. Her heart went to her throat. It was an _Avada Kedavra_ -coloured pair of eyes. The green of the _Killing Curse_ , of _Slytherin_ , of _emerald,_ of _her eyes_. Rosalee has seen pictures of Lily Evans that James secretly took, which Sirius took home for laughter purpose. The red-haired's eyes have never, ever, possessed such shade of green.

Harry's eyes twinkling at her, and Rosalee could see she was reflected perfectly in that pair of pupils.

And that was when she _knew_. The boy was her. Harry was her. No, Harry was Lily Evans and James Potter _'s_. She will rename the boy. Harry Potter was death. A new boy will be take into her family, will be her's children's brother. Rosalee will love him, care for him, teach him to be a man.

 _That will be it_. Rosalee held the boy firmly in her arms, kissed the boy's soft cheeks, then apparated right at the spot.  
She reappeared in her house's living room. Aldrich was sitting in front of the fireplace, his amber eyes staring at the burning wildly fire. Along with the 'crack' sound, he stood up, scanned over the bundle.

"He has my eyes, Al." Rosalee said, her eyes tearing, as if she have just gave birth to a child. Aldrich stopped in his track. Moment passed, he asked "Your eyes, Ros?" "Mine, Al, mine." Rosalee repeated, eyed her new son longingly " _Mine, ours_."

Aldrich took him from her, then looked at him thoughfully. The green eyes flashed twinkling. "Can't you _see_ it? My eyes, Al." Aldrich remained quiet. Rosalee started to get nervous. She bit her bottom lip, stared at the two in obvious anxious. At last, the very last, her husband softened his look and smiled. He walked back to Rosalee, let her held their baby, and said in agreement "Yes, Ros dear, he had won your eyes. He is ours."  
Years later, the Avada Kedavra eyes will become an _international_ sign in the magic world, the little boy will become someone whose name _no one_ shall forget. But that is then, now, we only had an image of happy parents holding their little son.

[Albus Dumbledore flooed over to the Figg house. He found himself standing in front of a shaking old squib who more than half of him despises.

"Arabella, what's _wrong_?"

Arabella Figg was way too terrified. Don't say squib is stupid. They were not. Arabella Figg knew _crystal clear_ what Albus Dumbledore could accomplish and would accomplish at her very self if he was angried. She shuddered "Headmaster, he... he... _the boy_... Harry, yes, _Harry he was_... uhm, he was... _gone_?" Her voice turned tiny at Dumbledore's stoned face. "Headmaster? Oh, headmaster, I tried... _my best_ in this. Yesterday he was still there. I saw his aunt... uh, Pen- _Penny_? Ah no, Petunia, yes yes _yes_... I saw Petunia holding him and feeding him and..."  
"Arabella." Dumbledore's called deathly silent. Arabella immeadiately stood up as if an Auror meeting the Minister. "Dear Arabella, go and set your place at the _Longbottom_ 's neighbourhood."

Her eyes's widen at the statement "But, _but_ , what about Harry? Where is he?"

"Dear Harry, ah, I'm so sorry Arabella," Dumbledore's face and tone was damn cold "Harry has been kidnapped by the remained Death Eaters for revenge. Poor child, the bitter fate of _heroes_. But please, don't by upset. It wasn't really your fault, and Harry _will_ sent his power to his _successor_ , ah yes yes, our hero who is needing protections now, Neville Longbottom."

At the time she stepped into the fireplace and shouted the name, Arabella Figg prayed Harry to give Neville the power to stand against _Dumbledore_. Even if she herself probably will never be brave enough to snapped her wish at him."]


	2. Chapter 2 - Mistaken Invitations

The Blacks – Chapter 2 [ _Mistaken Invitations_ ]

 _A/N: Thank you for the favs and follows. I didn't expect much, since my friends always say my stories are clumsy and all. You made me wanna work more._

 _Anyway, here's chapter two. I hope I managed to make you understand who is who. Search Google for the Black family tree if you feel dizzy with my explanation. Please expect the next chapter in the next week, for it will be longer._

 _Disclaimer: This story is a non-profit fanfiction based on Harry Potter, which JK Rowling owned, not me._

The Blacks _is inspired with_ It Is By Our Choices We Are Judged _by Ryzmah. Check it out._

Rosalee put down her quill with a sigh. As much as she loved, loves, her husband, she just couldn't learn the whole family tree by heart like Aldrich did. Always mistake the Sirius _es_ , Regulus _es_ and Acrturus _es_.

Not that her family, the proud and _pure_ Gamp family, was anymore less complicate.

Anyway, the blond made her way to the family tree rug and ran her fingers along it to check for any member and relative alive. Minor the disown, they will have to invite _that much_ people over.

They were holding a blood adopt ceremony for the new boy, whose name Rosalee and Aldrich haven't _agreed_ yet. The ceremony only allowed family member, and to show her respect to all, she will have to hand-write. Such a hard work.

"Mother, mother!" A babyish voice called her. Rosalee turned around to see her oldest son, _Raymond_.

Raymond was a _carbon copy_ of his father. He has smooth night-black hair, which is thin in individual but thick as a bunch, and a pair of amber eyes that was lit with child joy. Rosalee look at him and she could imagine what Lily Potter would think of Harry's appearance in a few years, had she lived: his father's mini version.

Rosalee bent down a bit, smiling kindly as she asked "What is it, dear?"

"Mother, why does the goblin sent aunt Adrienna the _Potter_ 's key vault?"

"She received it?" Rosalee was confirmed with a hard nod from Raymond. She nodded to herself for a moment, then, to answer her son's question, pointed to the rug "You remember your great grandmother, Dorea? Great granny Cassiopeia's _sister_?

"Yes mother."

"Well, your great grandmother Dorea married Charlus Potter, which is your great grandfather."

Raymond nodded his little head continuously, Rosalee watched with amusement when his eyes went wide. "But, mother," he asked "wouldn't that make _us_ Potters, too?"

"Well, son, to that matter," Aldrich walked in the room. He patted Raymond's head then held him up "Charlus Potter wasn't the Head of the Potter family at the time. His brother, they were _twin_ , Henry Potter fulfilled the position. Your great grandparents spent most of their time with the Black. They traveled a lot, which is why your grandmother is Italian. Your grandfather, met her in one of those journeys. Then they gave birth to me, and I gave birth to you."

Rosalee added "Along with me."

Aldrich gave his wife a look. "I grew up attached with the Black like a shadow with its figure, and your aunt, sweet Adrienna took the name Potter for herself so _I_ can serve the Black." He stopped for a sigh. The amber eyes studied every corner of the room, then the rug. He raised a hand and smoothed its surface "I adore this house, son."

Rosalee smiled "And the reason why Adrienna has the keys is because our cousin, James and Lily, his wife, was killed mere days ago. The goblins sent the keys for her."

Raymond gasped. Whatever he expected, that was not it. He held his mouth with both hands " Father, are you... sad?"

Aldrich took time to word out his answer "Yes, son."

Rosalee interrupted "Raymond, about that, uhm... you see, James has a son, and now the boy, your cousin, is all alone." "Mother, _can't_ we take him home? To be his... uhm... the fos... fosty...ah- _foster_ parents, please?"

Aldrich chuckled and mouthed to his spouse 'You taught him so well.' and Rosalee mouthed back 'I know.'

They both said to Raymond in unison "Yes."

"YAY!" Raymond struggled to get out of his father's arms. Once he did, he ran off, exclaimed while dashing "I telling aunt Adrienna!"

The parents chuckled hard at their son's action. Rosalee suddenly asked "You _were_ sad for their death?"

"They're my cousins and cousins-in-law!" Aldrich said, then smirked "Well, I _didn'_ t mourn at all. I hardly met James for a decade, and before is once a year. He wouldn't remember me if it wasn't for Sirius being his best friend and Sirius being _civil_ to me. I've never seen Lily."

"True. Still, _old man_ , lying to your young son..." "We are not going through this again, Ros, he is too young to understand _some_ things. And don't call me _old man_ , I'm twenty-three. I had a child _even sooner_ than James."

Rosalee smiled and sighed "Al, can I make the house-elves do the invitations?"

Aldrich sighed along with her. She raised her voice "Plea _ssss_ e."

"Oh, alright. _Fine_. You."

"Yes, me, your fragile wife who shouldn't touch a needle."

"Because she'll screw up and end up taking blood from people."

" _Hey_!" Rosalee yelled as her husband went out of the room laughing "Honestly. Kreacher!"

Kreacher the dirty house-elf appeared with a ' _pop_ '. He bowed lightly to Rosalee and spoke with a tone that her own house-elves would have beaten him for, if they ever heard "What can Kreacher do for mistress Rosalee?"

"We are having a blood adopt ceremony," Kreacher's eyes went huge "and I need you to write the invitations. You know the rules, only living and not disown."

Kreacher bowed deep this time "Yes, mistress Rosalee, Kreacher shall do it."

Rosalee walked off, not realizing what a mistake she has made. Inside, Kreacher started the invitations with his beloved mistress _Cissy_ and mistress _Bella_.

[Augusta Longbottom leaned above the crib and adjusted her grandson's clothes. Nearby, an anxious Arabella Figg was moving from one foot to another.

Minerva McGonagall flooed out of the Longbottom's fireplace, followed shortly by Dumbledore.

The Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts _hissed_ , out of character for her, at Dumbledore "You invited _Rita Skeeter_? Albus?"

" _Skeeter_?" Arabella exclaimed, now turned to tapping her foot.

Dumbledore waved his hands tiredly "I know, Arabella..." he shot a warning glare over the half-moon glasses "...but we have to admit, we need her amazing skill in this."

Awkward silence took over. Then…

"Dumbledore." Augusta Longbottom called "I may not be as _old_ and experienced as you, but I have my own opinions and limits. Rita Skeeter shall not cross the line, you _hear_ me?"

"Of course, madam." Dumbledore answered gentlemanly. He opened the door and led the way out, but not before gave Arabella a glance. The woman immediately took hold of _Neville_.

Alone, Augusta faced her grandson's crib. On the bookshelf at her left, a frame with her son and his wife's picture looked down at her. The happy expression was so different from what she has seen at mere hours ago.

Salty waters were not allowed on her face at times like these. She shall not cry.]

[Bellatrix Lestrange stared at the newspaper. Dumbledore _is_ a fool. The world is stupid for believing a fool.

One kid to survive her master curse is not normal. Sending the child to Muggle is not grateful the gift. Claim another baby as the successor is _dramatically_ idiot.

Well, she should get going, anyway. There is a blood adopt ceremony at her dear Black house. New son to Aldrich, that guy.

Perharps they choosed a child with a mix of their appearances? Blond and amber eyes? Black and emerald eyes? The latter sounded so Harry Potter. Or they picked random?

Maybe she should ask for Cissy's opinion. Narcissa has always been the neutral, close to both Bellatrix and Andromeda. The blood traitor. Wonder how the ugly _weird_ kid of the traitor sister is.]


	3. Chapter 3 - Be Aware

The Blacks - Chapter 3 [ _Be Aware_ ]

 _A/N: I had said this before but I'll say it once more now, you guys are angelic. You have no idea how my face looked like when I saw all the favs and follows. Thanks a lot, however I might not be available in close future, maybe two weeks or so later, because some of the exams are coming. I'm still a student =~=_

 _And once more, RIP for Alan Rickman ;;.;; Never thought of that day, when you woke up, check your emails and instagram and saw that he was dead. Never. But despite my never, he will always live. Always._

 _Mistaken: When I checked my list of OC, I found out some serious mistakes. First of all is Aldrich's sister, the one Raymond has been calling aunt Adrienna. Remember her? Good. But her name was actually Adriane._

 _Now, some of you may wonder, why can't I leave it like that, the names aren't too different. The reason is because I took about two days just to name my OC. All names have some meaning one way or another. I'll tell you about it later, perhaps one name per chap?_

 _The second mistake is not inform you about the OC's details. Well, from the next chapter forward, I'll introduce to you my OC one by one. Cheers!_

[Bellatrix felt Narcissa's hand squeezed hers under her sister's robe's long sleeve. She returned it, head spinning fast. This crazy Death Eater of Voldemort's didn't dare to lift her eyes off the small figure at the front, surrounded by the other Blacks.

What was Aldrich and Rosalee trying to do? Brought that damn Harry Potter home and claimed him as theirs? Arcturus, their fairly close uncle, or grandpa, she doesn't remember the family tree as much as Aldrich, was holding the ceremony, and step by step, Bellatrix witness the Potter boy became a Black. Her head was aching, but she has got a plan. From now to whenever the plan can be start, she will hide.

A smile of devil hung on her lips. Her husband and his brother can go to Azkaban, she'll only be with her great king, her Dark Lord.]

[Narcissa could literally saw her sister's though. And she won't go with that plan.

This information about Harry Potter's whereabouts will be a huge advantage for her husband and herself.

She need to see Lucius, discuss about this seriously. Need to be serious about this.]

Rosalee dropped herself into the big couch she placed next to her youngest son's crib.

A few days ago, Aldrich and she has decided, with a bit back off from Aldrich, that the boy's name will be William Ethan Black. They ruined quite an amount of name dictionaries to make that name.

Harry Potter reached for the blond lady's warm arms. He has been wondering who was this woman was, who the man with brown, or was it yellow, eyes was. He also didn't recognise the chubby baby girl who once pulled his so few hairs, and that big boy who called himself Harry's brother.

Since the sun, that big red egg, floated disappeared, those strangers has been calling Harry that name, William. Harry was badly confused.

Harry missed mother and father.

Rosalee hugged the boy, then tucked him to his crib and walked out.

Then Harry has a nightmare.

A green flash was there. Ears tearing shouts were there.

He heard a desperation in the voice. It was heart breaking. Harry's limps felt like they were chopped off.

"No, not Harry... Please... Have mercy."

"No, NOT- HARRY!"

"NO!"

The screamed echoed inside Harry's ear. Have you Muggles ever used your headphone for so long that when took it off, your ears have buzzy noise? That's exactly what Harry was feeling. It wasn't a big and broken scream, but it stuck in his head, throwing his brain up and down.

Harry started to cry, due to the uncomfortable state of mind.

Loud footsteps were heard mere seconds later. The nursery room soon have two other people, Rosalee and Aldrich. Rosalee was in her white classic long night gown, blond hair practically glowed in the dim room. She immediately held Harry up "Oh, sweet prince, nightmare huh?" Her thick English accent was evidenced with affection and motherly love. By her side, patting Harry's small head with his big hand, Aldrich smiled. He waved his wand to light up the magic toys: some float up with soft auras, some made comfy tiny sounds, some jumped at Rosalee's feet to see Harry.

Rosalee picked up one of them. The lucky item cuddled with Harry, curled up in the boy's lap.

"NOT HARRY!" The voice still continued to cry, therefore so was Harry. Rosalee frowned and bit her lower lip in worry. She looked around for more toy, but then an idea came. The mother signaled Aldrich, in which he understood and led the way back to their room.

Aldrich's family used the rooms in the same corridor on the second floor. One was Raymond and Eglantine's bedroom, they will separate the two later, of course, one was the nursery, another was the library and Aldrich's work place, the fourth and last was the couple's bedroom.

It was decorated simple but chic style. One big king-size bed was wrapped with green sheets, layer of crimson blankets and a mix of both color in the pillows. Only one of the huge windows was not shut and curtained, gentle moonlight slithered in. The green curtains flew by the wind, caused their shadows moving weirdly on the floor.

By that window were two couch. Rosalee waved her wand and transformed one couch, the gray one, into a rocking chair. Aldrich grabbed a few small pillows and two blankets, then helped to make the rocking chair more comfortable. His wife beamed in joy with his action, then sat down, lulled Harry to sleep.

The amber-eyes man covered a blanket over Rosalee, then settled on the other couch, which was crimson, warmed himself with the left blanket, and fell asleep.

The next morning, William Ethan Black woke up with a headache, but soon forget the pain to his mother's warm hug, and his father's pat on the head, and his brother and sister's playing with him.

William was, and forever will be the son of Aldrich and Rosalee Black.

[Adriane Potter, the charming lady and sweet sister we've heard about, paced back and forth in her living room. She was waiting, and her patience was running out.

A 'pop' from the fireplace made Adriane turned around in guard, but her face softened immediately at the sight of her brother and sister-in-law. Aldrich was holding her niece, Eglantine's hand, while Raymond held Eglantine's other hand, and Rosalee was hugging small William.

"Adri, what is it you wanted to say?" Aldrich sat naturally on a couch and asked, with concern though.

Adriane smiled as she sat down too, and moved her hands to signal Rosalee. Her sister-in-law understood and handed William to her. The little boy let out a hiccup, which only children like him can make it look cute.

"This morning, the goblin sent me a letter, which said that my authority of the Potter is cancelled by Albus Dumbledore." She said calmly, but full of hatred.

Rosalee gasped not very nobly. She frowned "But, how could him? The goblin didn't..."

"Even goblin..." Aldrich said as he massaged his temper tiredly "Even goblin can be buyable, Rosalee. With money or power, which Dumbledore has, anyone could buy something. Anything."

"Yeah." Adriane agreed silently.

"But you aren't the easy-to-defeat type, Adriane."

"Yeah." Adriane giggled as this "I'm not. I've secured my authorities with layers of protection a long time ago. Dumbledore could take the money and titles on the outside, but all the importants are ours. There's not much to worry about. But I suggest you to hide. Sooner or later, Dumbledore will discover about this, and he will realise that there still are some Potters here. Bad things will happen."

Aldrich nodded understood. Rosalee hugged her babies sadly. The two children have remained quiet today, as if knowing their parents and aunt were worry.

"I've thought about this before. If something bad is to close happen... We'll hide." The Black man stated "But that is until something bad is close to happen. We can't run right now. I haven't reconstructed and supported the Black enough for the name to stand strong when we aren't there. And beside... Cassiopeia's health aren't that well these day."

Adriane blinked in surprise. She covered her mouth with a hand "Granny Cassiopeia?"

"She's got bad fevers and coughing and all sort of downing lately. We afraid..." Rosalee sighed. Despite her teasing to the old and not married woman, Cassiopeia was family. "We can't leave now, with so much we can't leave behind."]

[Albus Dumbledore tapped his fingers on the table patiently while waiting for his Potion Master. When the said man came, he was wearing a choking face.

"Severus, son, so glad you came."

"I'm not your son. You may put that grandfather face away, since I already know what you are." Severus growled ungratefully, and Dumbledore laughed off. His eyes twinkled behind the half-moon glasses.

"Well, as you wish. Did you bring over those potion I needed?" The headmaster asked with hesitation, and Severus couldn't hold back a snort. He threw, a very light throw, a black old style bag to the old wizard, which he catched with ease.

Inside were bottles of specific potions that were difficult, and too personal, to make. Dumbledore was quite please with his subordinate's work, but the attitude may need some work "Oh, be gentle with your old man, Severus. I can't move fast like before in this age."

Again, Severus couldn't hold back his snort. "Bet those you duel and kill for 'the greater good' won't say that." he said as he backed out. When the door was closing, he heard a loud scream of 'Get back here you moron!'

"How did the headmasters's portraits survived with him?" The potion master mumbled under his breath. He walked back to his office, thinking about Dumbledore, Lily, Dark Lord, Lily, life, Lily, Lily's funeral, Lily, Lily's child, Lily.

'Well,' Severus bitterly though, 'I have failed. Potter protected Lily and her child for a year now, I merely able to help him live for a month.'

Lily has passed away for a month. A month time of mourning. The weather turned cold for the winter that was coming soon. Standing in Hogwarts, Severus could see whitened mountain rage far away. It was there, so beautiful, gorgeous, but he could never touch it. Just like Lily.

The Potter child was sent to Petunia's house, or to be percise, her husband's house. Severus has wondered how did he remember the horse-face woman's name, for the last time he saw her was the summer of his sixth year, when they accidently bumped into each other in Spinner End. The child, Harry, was kidnapped, killed, drugged, drowned, or any kind of activity that can kill a baby. He was one year and four months old.

Dumbledore decided to gave a mere investigate in the child, but instead announced the Longbottom son as 'Our savior's last successor'. Severus has wondered if the wizard's brain was washed.

A pain on the left arm pulled him back to the present. His arm, where the skull and the snake he once proud of and once disgust of was in flame, not literally. His bones felt like it was in ice for a moment, then to lava the next.

Severus couldn't believe it. The Dark Lord was alive. And calling for him.

The potion master, despite all his pain, looked back to the headmaster office. He gripped his arm. This time, the decision will be calculate.]

[A woman in her mid, or older, age sat and read her son's letter carefully. Her eyes were filled with affection. Next to her, a man with the noble aura, that you may feel it but may not describe it, was also reading a letter. But different to his wife, his letter contained the simplest information, with scattered letters written by crayons.

"What do you think, dear?" The woman asked. Her eyes were sparkling. The man chuckled "Why would I say no?"]

 _A/N: Okay, I must say, I wrote this chapter again and again so much I now don't exactly know how many times. This is a hard chapter, I mean, my friends told me that my writing style isn't stable and often got too fast and has weird explanations, so I was worry, for this chapter and the next one has a lot of explanation and time skip. Please Read &Review to show me where I haven't done the best, would you?_


	4. Chapter 4 - Italy

[Italy]

 _A/N: Next chapter out of the oven. Sorry it took me so long. Lunar New Year break just made me lazy, and I had a hard time rewritten this chap too. William's family is going to Italy, which, if anyone remember, was Aldrich's mother's hometown. A lot of OCs are coming up, so I wanted to make sure you get who's who._

 _My friends usually tell me that my writing is unstable. If lucky and careful, I'll make it to the end of each story I write without mixing everything up._

[ _Rita Skeeter_ has got a quite the gleeful glint in her eyes. Oh, how she _admire_ herself for being such a genius. These reports are going to catch _a lot_ of look.

Not far from her, a very relaxed Dumbledore sat leaning against his chair's back. A weird smile was on his face as he said "Ms. Skeeter, the Order of the Pheonix, which mean _me_ , owe you this one."

"Oh," Rita turned to him, putting her stuffs inside the big bag of hers, "I am honoured, sir. The audiences're going to love this. Harry Potter's personal detail, a small peak at the prophecy, our hero's successor's daily life in close view, man I'm going to get a _promotion_."

"Well, better get those printed as soon as possible, now isn't it?" He smiled grandfatherly, waving as a goodbye bid "Let's make our golden boy a true hero!"

"Sure!" said Skeeter as she went her way. Partly, she felt great for her about-to-be-there promotion. Partly, she wondered how did the Light survived with the old coot. Such a snake in the lion cover. And everybody know which _coot_ she was thinking about, now don't we?] 

_Raide Ciaburri_ sat on the seat by the windows, starred outside. Across from the coffee house he was in was a flower shop. The shopkeepers, two young lady, were resettling their flowers. Raide usually sat there waited for his friend, or bussiness relatives, while watching them. It's his habit now.

"Day dreaming, Raide?" A quite familiar voice spoke from behind him, and Raide turned around to see his best friend, _Aldrich Black_.

Aldrich was a half-Italian, the other half of his blood came from England, and until now he had only lived in Italy for about less then ten years of his twenty-three years life. But Raide and Aldrich were best friends. Raide was Aldrich's best man, too.

The half-Italian, meaning Aldrich, was tall, well-built, has a neat bunch of black hairs, pale white skin, a pair of warm amber eyes, and a _good_ taste in food. Everybody who knew him would say _'don't dare tell him something bad about his family, or else_ '.

Aldrich sat down across from Raide, and immediately got a light punch from his friend. Raide made a face " _Two years_ without a _single_ owl, and you walked in here that casually?"

"Well? What else do you want?" Aldrich rest his back on the chair's back, raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him. Raide gave him another punch, which he didn't duck.

"Alright, I'm sorry." He mumbled, then grinned at Raide's sigh "I know. I heard about Voldemort and the war. Lucky now that it has ended huh?"

Aldrich's grin turned into a sad smile, as he looked outside the window, to the exactly samething that Raide starred a minute ago: the flower shop.

He wondered how long has he been so relax. Sure enough, Rosalee and his kids always knew how to make him happy and lay back, but life in war is _hectic_ , if not dangerous.

Aldrich lived in Italy from when he was eight to when he was fourteen years old. And he often go back to England in that time. He _loved_ England, loved House of Black, but _Italy_ could be see as his hometown too.

"Hey," Raide called. Aldrich turned back. "Talk about it. Why are you here?"

"I'm moving back."

"... Al, do me a _favor_. Don't say something so huge with an expression so normal." Raide facepalmed. Aldrich, however, laughed off "Well, it is a fact there that I'm moving back. We're still staying in the old house, old place, so there's nothing much to say."

"Don't kid me." Raide sneered, eyes glaring at his best friend, but said best friend remained calm. Man, he didn't know Aldrich has _such_ a big gut.

They starred for minutes. Aldrich's eyes felt dry and weird, but for the sake of his friend, _dear_ Raide, he kept on abusing his eyes.

"Fine." Raide snapped away first. He rubbed his eyes furiously, while Aldrich casually took a look at the price board, spilled out a sentence "They didn't do anything to you."

"What?" Raide glared at him confusely.

"Your eyes, I mean. I'm going for an expresso." With that, he left the table. Raide cursed under his breath.

When Aldrich got back, Raide's eyes were deathly. He asked with a black aura " _A penny for your thought_?"

"Merlin, Raide, since when did you became so good at English?" Aldrich exclaimed lightly at the sentence.

"Hm." Raide stood up, snorted "Leaving."

"So childish. Oh _well_." Aldrich said at Raide's back.

As he settled on sipping expresso and flashed smiles at the shopkeepers in the flower shop, which mean _flirting_ with them on distant, Raide suddenly appeared again, knocking on the glass of the window. He said calmly "I want you to know that Rosalee is behind you."

Aldrich's gut fell. He turned around shaking. Faced him was his wife. The beautiful and fierceful one and only _Rosalee Black_.

"They are beautiful, aren't they? Innocent." Rosalee smiled brightly, her eyes twinkled in a way that Aldrich knew well. It has never been good when it's that way of twinkle.

Rosalee waved at the shopkeepers, who seemed to have guessed correctly what was going on in the coffee house and were giggling hard. Aldrich gulped.

Raide, the demon in wizard's skin, excused himself for a random reason, which Rosalee accepted immediately. He smirked at his best friend and, well, best-friend-in-law? "I'll come for this Saturday. Mind if I'm still admiring your brilliant cooking skill, Rosalee?"

"Not at all, Raide. You are always welcome."

When he left, Aldrich nervously looked at Rosalee. Who, pouted and sat down.

Then said "You're on the couch for the whole week."

The poor husband's eyes were similiar to dropping out.

Morning sunlight glinted on the window, watched with amusement the scene of a husband desperately begged for the mercy of his wife. Not far away, a certain best friend walked to home with a sheepish grin hanging on his mouth.

He looked back randomly, as if feeling that sunlights have been spying them. But then, Raide shook his head, and continued his way.

[Sirius Black leaned against the cold stink wall of his cell. It felt like someone died in here, which Sirius _didn't_ need to doubt, and smell like someone died rotten in here, again, no need to doubt.

As he sat trying to keep his sane, he though about _James_ and _Lily_ and _Remus_. How they would have miss him, fight for him, mourn for him, had they been able to. Hadn't James and Lily died. Hadn't Remus been a werewolf running for his life day and night. And he though about _Peter Pettigrew_. How the rat would have suffer, hadn't Sirius been caught.

And _Harry_.

How Harry would be living a good life, if Sirius could take care of him.

Sirius though about what they would do to his godson, and swallowed hard. Harry's last relatives were that _horse like_ woman James told about. The one his best friend _sincere_ hoped Harry will never come to her care.

For all Sirius knew, that woman hated magic. What is she going to do with poor little Harry?

A dementor passed by, dumping food trays along the way, just inches out of the cell. Sirius, on the process of starving, jumped forward, miserably reached out for the _dirty_ food. He grabbed it by hands, and ate it almost without chewing.

With energy slowly supplying in, Sirius mind worked. He heard the moans and screams of the crazed prisoners, and he though how he was turning into one of them.

No, he _can't_.

He still has a godson to care for, a promise to his best friend to fulfill, a close friend to take care of and a traitor to hunt down.

He wasn't going to die. He was going to _survive_. Get the hell out of Azkaban, then find Harry, find Remus, then avenge.

Sirius felt cold.

Swiftly, he turned into a big black dog. His mind suddenly got so much brighter. So Animagus would survive Azkaban better, huh?

As he could think wise now, he remembered that he and James still has a cousin, cousins actually, that on law had the right to take care of Harry. Aldrich and Rosalee and Adriane would treat Harry nicely. They would be so much better than that horse face woman.

Yeah, and Dumbledore would _surely_ bring Harry to those who would take care of him better. Sure he will, he's the _wise_ headmaster, after all.

Sirius fell asleep as comfortable of the thoughts Harry was alright came in his mind.

To bad for Sirius, Harry got a good life, however, his dear Headmaster wasn't the one who made it happen.]

" _Mama_!" Aldrich couldn't hide his excitement, as he gently pushed his kids toward their grandmother, who was also running to them.

Rosalee hugged William closely, her pace faster, eagerly wanting to show her mother-in-law their new son.

Raymond almost tripped, and Eglantine wasn't walking that good, because she was just merely two, but the two grandchildren ran the fastest they could. They missed granny so much!

Aldrich's mother, a respectable Italian woman who surpassed language barrier to marry Aldrich's father, at that moment was just mere grandmother. She hugged her two grandchildren, her precious _treasures_ , kissed them on the soft cheeks, took a good look at them and nodded in agreement. They looked the best, healthy, dressed fashionably yet comfortable.

She turned to Rosalee, who was climbing up the hill of their mansion. She knew she chose the _right_ daughter-in-law.

Aldrich bent down to give her a hug, which she gladly returned.

"You came so early. Your father's going out." _Adrienna_ , our grandmother, said, patting Eglantine's head.

Aldrich chuckled "They couldn't wait to see you, so we went early." He lift Raymond onto his shoulders.

Adrienna's laughter sounded _so_ happy.

"Mama!" Rosalee exclaimed lightly.

"Ros, dear! And, oh _my_ ," She was handed little William "Who's this?"

"He's William. _Our youngest_." A ground was there in the young mom's voice.

Adrienna suspiciously eyed her, then Aldrich. A finger came to the child's forehead, and brush aside a strand of raven hair. The _bolt scar_ came into sight. "You sure he's _yours_?"

"Yes. Mama, can't you see? My eyes and his hair." Rosalee firm voice confirmed all that need to be confirm. Adrienna sighed deeply.

She returned to her newly found grandson.

"What's his name now?"

"William, granny." Eglantine's sweet voice answered. She was holding onto Adrienna's sleeve, looking at William sleeping peacefully.

Adrienna smiled at her, then chuckled quietly at William.

" _Benvenuto a casa, William_." 

_A/N:  
Benvenuto a casa: Welcome home [Italian]_

 _There's going to be Italian in this fic, just some here and some there._

 _Now's the OC profile I promised. First stop, we'll get to know about our father figure: Aldrich._

 _Aldrich Judson Black is the temporary Head of House of Black. He's a half Italian and half British, with the appearance of a tall, pale white skin, dark black hair, and warm hazel eyes man. He was born in 1958, but specific birthday is a secret._

 _He was the son of Judd Black, British, and Adrienna Campo, Italian, born in St. Mungo. He has one sister, Adriane Black Potter._

 _Aldrich spent the few first years of his life in House of Black. He was a great company of the main branch brothers, Sirius and Regulus, but Sirius was rebelled at a very early age, so after the cousins started taking the noble train, Aldrich hardly ever see them. After, he went to Italy because his parents wanted to avoid the upcoming war in British. In Italy, Aldrich and Adriane went to Italy's magic school, which was small, so his name wasn't known in British magic world. He made friend with Raide Ciaburri, the son of the headmaster, and eventually knew the school like the back of his hand. He and Rosalee met when they were sixteen, when she came to Italy for a summer vacation, actually trying to escape the war. They got married after she graduated, and they had Raymond and Eglantine._

 _Then, they decided to come back to England, for Aldrich was too fond of House of Black, and wanted to do something for it, since Regulus went missing._

 _Aldrich was a kind man, depend on the situation. Growing up mostly outside of the war and the noble world, he isn't the sly kind. But if it comes to his family, he could be twisted and devious, whatever it require._

 _I chose his name from a list with name and their meaning. Aldrich means wise counselor, considering how he was going to help William with advises the future, and his middle name, Judson means son of Judd, as simple as that. Aldrich's a strong affect OC, for he's the father of William. He takes a big role in this fic._

 _Spoiler: Next time, see how William and his siblings grow up, innocent. And how he decided to protect his the innocent of his siblings when he found out who he was._

 _Next Friday, I suppose._


End file.
